starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Purifier (unit)
The purifier (also known as the vindicator and the soul hunter) is a ranged protoss infantry unit found in StarCraft: Ghost and StarCraft II. StarCraft: Ghost with a continuous beam attack|thumb|left]] The vindicator, also known as the purifier, is a unit in StarCraft: Ghost. It carries a single, large ranged weapon on its arm which fires a long blue pulseBlizzardCinematic. 2006-12-22. Starcraft Ghost: Shadow Warrior (50 second and 1:10 mark). Youtube. Accessed 2008-06-12. or a lightning gun.Ghost Stories. Gamespy. Accessed 2008-08-11. The purifier did not move while firing the ranged weapon.StarCraft: Ghost units. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2008-06-10. StarCraft II The soul hunter was a protoss ranged infantry unit in StarCraft II. It had the ability to gain power from destroying biological units.Onyett, Charles. 2007-07-11. E3 2007: StarCraft II Progress Report. IGN. Accessed 2007-07-12. It was canceled during developmentBrowder, Dustin (Cavez). 2007-07-19. Unit Training Camp Battle.net StarCraft General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-07-19. and was renamed to the purifier.and a nice piece done of the 'Purifier,' which was originally known to the community as the Soul Hunter: Karune. 2008-08-06. Firebat Transition Into the Marauder. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-08-06. It rode on a hovering platform and wielded a large ranged weapon which fired arcing electricity beams.StarCraft 2: First Look: Protoss. Filefront. Accessed 2007-07-4.Nazzul. 2007-06-12. Starcraft 2 Gameplay footage and unit preview. Youtube. Accessed 2009-10-25. Concept art depicts a purifier encased in ice on Kaldir.2010, Protoss Ice World. Sons of the Storm, accessed on 2014-06-01 Game Unit The soul hunter was a tier 2 unit. It was produced from a gateway and required a twilight council to be produced.2007-07-11. E3 2007: Video Interview. PC Gamer. Accessed 2007-07-13. The soul hunter was strong against biological units and buildings, but weak against robotic units. 2007-07-14. StarCraft II - E3 2007 Combat Units Interview. Gametrailers.com Accessed 2007-07-15. It could attack both air and ground units. Empowering Attacks The purifier, which started out "a little weak", became stronger every time it killed one or two infantry units, as this enhanced the unit, allowing it to fire more beams (up to three) and thus do more damage.Onyett, Charles. 2007-07-11. E3 2007: StarCraft II Progress Report. IGN. Accessed 2007-07-12. Cancellation The soul hunter was canceled as it was difficult to make it easily readable in big battles when the soul hunter had upgraded. Another reason is that the unit was too-heavily targeted against the zerg, since they have so many low hit point units, as opposed to other factions.Karune. 2007-12-14. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 24. StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-12-14. The unit was replaced by the immortal, and its name was moved to a mothership variation. Even after its cancellation the art for the unit remained popular among staff at Blizzard.Carpenter, Nick (w), Didier, Samwise (w), Metzen, Chris (w), The Art of Blizzard Entertainment (hardcover). Insight Editions, February 12, 2013. ISBN 1608-87027-8. Notes The vindicator is a type of paladin in World of Warcraft. They are particularly common among the uncorrupted draenei. Some broken draenei warriors are also called vindicators.Vindicator Purifier is a title also used among paladinsDelgren the Purifier and the name of a gun.The Purifier References Category:StarCraft: Ghost Protoss units Category: Canceled StarCraft II Protoss units